


i chime in

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: Somewhere in between the first time Natsume comes back to class 2-A, and a little before Switch makes magic in the practice hall. Subaru Akehoshi was never one to stay still.





	

The library is empty, it's cold concrete wall and dirty carpet. There's no annoying scuffle in the biography section, no annoying lilt or glasses shine. There's nothing. It's almost a blessing. If she believed in luck, then, yes. It was a lucky day.

She doesn't know the last time the carpet was cleaned, though, or if a brush had gone through dusty bristles once in this life time. It's an old building but it smells like home, new paper and cracked leather.

"You're Late." She says this to no one in particular but her voice carries to who she needs to hear. He gives her an awkward expression, crooked grin and hands to his lips. Everything about him is like a bird, little bird only in love with materialistic shine. Subaru makes a big show out of indecision, should he run should he stay, if Natsume could zap magic into him, it would be that of choice.

"Make up your Mind. Baru-kun."

"I told you to not call me that!"

He looks for an escape, blue eyes darting about, he can't stay still and it makes her grin. Almost but not quite, haughty of course, it is expect and demanded of the witch that made magic out of the mundane.

"Sit with Me. Consider it a step towards Atonement."

She offers a hand out, ringed with silver and pretty stones, things she had picked out because she remembered he liked them. He likes them. 

"I really, should go."

With her, he's colder than space rock. An asteroid belt long forgotten. Bleacher side conversations about the end of the world and the way their hands would shape the final horizon, it is all forgotten. Sent to rot in some infinitesimal portion of the galaxy. He would never shine by her side, it's a simple fact. A theory, proven right. Newton did not weep for the moon that refused to fall.

Subaru moves and Natsume slows her pace to a stop. He brushes past her, shoulder against hers, orange on red, bad look and good bye and maybe next time we'll see each other in the same plane of orbit. 

It's all the same.

" _You really are the worst, leaving me all alone."_

**Author's Note:**

> ya i hc natsume as a girl  
> illegal gender hcs coupled w a short piece on my ship 
> 
> \-- angie @oceanblogging


End file.
